Do you eat healthy?
"Do you eat healthy?" is a special mission in BTD6. It focuses on 3 fruits, and a vegetable. In this mission, you have to face 4 different blimps based on healthy foods. This mission is unlocked at rank 50.You start with $40,000. During the special mission, the first four rounds are rounds 1-20, 46, 60, 78, and 85, all in order. Then, the special blimps come around. A.P.P.L.E. The Angry Predator Pumping Ludicrous Entities is a fruit blimp with 3 abilities. These abilities take place every 20 seconds. The blimp itself has 6,000 HP. Health Boost -'' Well, since the blimp is based on something healthy, it has a 63% chance to heal itself by 200HP. ''Apple Assault (passive depending on towers) -'' This ability launches 30 apples from its eyes. Each apple can severely harm monkeys without agility. It can deal 5HP damage to each monkey without fast reflexes. However, quick-thinking ninja monkeys and monkey apprentices can actually be healed. 30% chance. ''Red Doom -'' Creates a deadly burst that deals 10HP damage to every tower around it. The blast radius is twice as big as the blimp itself. 7% chance. Releases 20 apples upon death. Children The children of A.P.P.L.E. take 7 hits to pop. Releases 15 camo reds upon death. O.R.A.N.G.E. The ''Oversized Rampaging ANGry Eater is a fruit blimp as well, and it has 7,000 HP. It also has 3 abilities, each which happen every 18 seconds. ''Health Boost -'' Gives itself a nice, healthy boost of health by 400HP. 60% chance. ''Orange Assault -'' Same as the one with A.P.P.L.E., except it throws 32 oranges and monkey apprentices can be affected. 30% chance. ''Inflate -'' Inflates 1 random monkey, and makes it explode! Buildings are not affected, neither are flying towers or water towers, or machines. Releases 25 oranges upon death. Children The oranges (not to be confused with Orange Bloon) take 9 hits to pop. Releases 15 camo regen yellows and 15 camo reds upon death. C.A.R.R.O.T. The Crazy Airship Rampaging Relentlessly Over Terrain '''is the third blimp. Unlike the others, it's based on a vegetable. This Blimp has 4 abilities, each occurring each 22 seconds. It has 9,000 HP. ''Health Boost -'' Heals itself by 600HP. 70% chance. ''Carrot Assault -'' Launches 35 carrots, except carrots are pointed! 7HP damage to all towers that are affected, except for monkey apprentices and ninja monkeys. 20% chance. ''Blade Cut -'' This ability shows why the turbines are so large. Any monkeys that touch the turbines are inflicted with 1HP damage per second. This happens as long as the blimp is alive. 100% chance. ''Too-good Vision -'' The blimp makes 3 monkeys' vision so good that they can't see anymore! They aim randomly and change the direction that they are aiming every second. 10% chance. Releases 40 carrots upon death. Children The C.A.R.R.O.T.'s children take 11 hits to pop, and release 4 oranges upon death. G.R.A.P.E. The '''Greatly Ravenous and Perilously Endless '''is the final blimp that you will have to face in this challenge. It has 12,000 HP. The blimp has 5 abilities, each of which occur every 25 seconds. ''Health Boost -'' Boosts its health by a mighty 1,000 HP! 55% chance. ''Grape Assault -'' Shoots 38 grapes out of its eyes. Each one does a whopping 8HP damage! Nothing can dodge these. 15% chance. ''Bolt -'' Fires 2 massive lightning bolts that chain to 4 random towers on the screen. Monkeys receive 4HP damage each, and buildings get 5HP damage each. 10% chance. ''Random Healthiness -'' Shoots 10 apples, 10 oranges, 10 carrots, and 5 grapes from its red flower. Damage stats stay the same. 19.7% chance. ''EAT HEALTHY! - '''''If you get this ability, you will most likely die. Releases 1 A.P.P.L.E., 1 O.R.A.N.G.E., and 1 C.A.R.R.O.T. At the same time, it gains back 1,500 HP and redoes the Random Healthiness ability, except this time 15 apples, oranges, carrots and 9 grapes are fired out of the red flower! 1 massive, purple bolt of lightning tears through your towers, and now, each tower takes 2HP more damage! Yeah, you're dead now. Since it's EXTREMELY powerful, 0.3% chance. Releases 50 grapes upon death. Children The grapes take 15 hits to pop, and release 7 pink bloons upon death. Completion Upon completing this mission, you are rewarded with 600 MM and 140,000XP. You are free to use these blimps in sandbox mode after completion. Category:Special Missions